Way Back When
by CristinaWinchester
Summary: This story takes place When Sam and Dean are Kids except a little girl tags along. How will she effect there future? Will she solve some family issues or only make matters worse for the Winchester boys? Will she heal or break hearts? How about you read the story and find out. [Dean/OC] a little of [Sam/OC] NO WINCEST rated M for sexual content (eventually)
1. Where's Mommy?

**Cristina's p.o.v**

Most girls my age are playing with Barbie dolls and pretending to be princesses. But me i'm cleaning guns and learning how to become a hunter of the supernatural. My mom has been home schooling since I can remember. Training me to become a hunter. Even though most kids my age are still learning there ABC's, I'm learning latin exorcism's. And of course theres the geometry, archeology, english, biology and history just the typical thing that 5 year olds learn. At least I think those are typical things.

"How do you kill a werewolf?" Mommy asked while cleaning off her .45

"You shoot it with a silver bullet." I responded

"Good. Now what are you going to do when I leave?" Mommy said putting her .45 in her back jeans pocket.

"Line all the windows and doors with salt."

" I should be back by tomorrow morning, but if i'm not who are you going to call?" Mommy asked

"John Winchester" I said fumbling on the Winchester.

Even though I am very intellectual I still have trouble saying certain words. but I guess that's normal seeing as i'm only 5 and all. Some times I forget that i'm only a kid. That's probably because I never really act like one. I have to be the big brave girl my mommy wants me to be. Some times I wish I could be like the other girls. But mommy made very clear that that could never be me. That I could never have a normal life. When she told me that I could see how much it killed her inside to know that he baby girl was pushed into this life at such a young age.

"Good. Do you still know his number?" Mommy asked

"Yes mommy."

Mommy made me memorize his number even though I still have know clue who this John Winchester fella is but mommy seems to trust him so I guess I do to.

"Good. I love you baby girl" Mommy said pulling me into a tight almost suffocating hug.

"Love you to mama bear. Mommy promise me that you'll come back, please Mommy."

I always make mommy promise me that she'll come back and she always does always. When I was 2 Daddy went on a hunt and never came back. Mommy won't tell me what he was hunting. In fact she won't even let me talk about Daddy. When ever I ask a question about him she always says 'don't worry about it' or 'we don't talk about that'. So I stopped asking altogether.

"Okay, I promise baby girl don't worry. Okay, I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow." Mommy said

Mommy kissed my forehead got her weapons duffel and then left. As soon as she shut the door I dashed to the salt lining every door and window with it. Including the bathroom door just in case. After that was finished I made some cereal for dinner. I took my bowl of lucky charms and went to sit on my bed. I watched Full House while eating my cereal. At 10:00 I started getting ready for bed.

* * *

The next day

When I wake up the fist thing I notice is that mommy's bed is still made. She's probably just in the bathroom. I get out of bed and take my duffel bag out from under the bed. After taking out a change of clothes I notice that the salt line at the door is still intact. Mommy must have redone it after she came in. But when I looked at the salt line at the bathroom door I noticed that it's still intact. After seeing this I dash to the window to see that mommy's car wasn't there. Mommy isn't here. That line kept playing over and over in my head Mommy isn't here. I sprint to the phone that mommy got for me just for emergencies and called John Winchester. It rang 4 times before someone answered.

"Hello?" a man asked

"Hello, is th-this J-J-J-John Wi-Winchester" I sobbed

"Yes. Who is this?" John asked

"My Mommy is missing." I said

That was all I needed to say. That was the line that my mom had told me to say if ever in this situation. I told John where I was then what she was hunting and he said that he would be here in an hour or so. When the call ended I sat on the floor with my head buried in my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs. I sat there crying untill i had no more teas left About 1 hour and 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. I got up to open it then I hesitated what if it's the werewolf she was hunting? What if it came for me? Then the same voice I was talking to on the phone said it was him. I opened the door to let him in only to see that he wasn't alone. There were two boys with him. One of them looked about my age the second looked like he was about 8 or 9.

"Cristina these are my boys. The lil ones Sam and this ones Dean. I'm gonna go see what happened to your mom. My boys are gonna stay here with you untill I come back okay." John said

I just nodded in response and opened the door wider so that they could come in.

"behave boys. And Dean protect them."

Dean nodded in response. When he turned to his car I shut then locked the door and redid the salt lines. I then turned to egnoldge the two boys who were in my motel room.

"Hi i'm Sam. Whats your name?" Sam asked

"Cristina."

"I'm 5 how old are you?" Sam asked

"5 but i'll be 6 in a month"

"This is my big brother Dean he's 9" Sam said smiling I gave a weak smile back.

"Um. Do you want some cereal it's lucky charms" I said trying to be polite

"Yeah sure. Can Dean have some?" Sam asked

"Yeah sure." I said walking to the little kitchenette to get the cereal.

I hand them both a bowl of lucky charms. I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Sam and Dean sat on the couch next to me. Sam sat a little to close for comfort and Dean next to him. I felt Sam staring at me but I ignored it.

"So if our Dad doesn't find your Mom does that mean you get to come with us?" Sam asked

"Sam stop she probably doesn't want to talk about that. Don't worry about what Sam says our Dads the best at what he does." Dean said

"Ok." I said glancing at Dean.

Sam looked between me and Dean and frowned. Suddenly he inched closer to me. Our thighs are Touching. What is he doing? Does he know that they are touching? Or worse did he do it on purpose? Ewwwwww gross. Why is he doing this. I'm gonna go hide in the bathroom untill John comes back with mommy. I got up and went to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me. After being in the bathroom for a little while I couldn't help all the scenarios running through my head of what could have happened to mommy. What if she-she's No you can't think like that i'm sure mommy's fine. It's probably just taking her a bit longer to finnish the hunt. Plus now she has John to help her so she should be back soon. Right? Of course your right mommy's always fine and she promised me that she'll come back. She always comes back. She has to come back. Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Cristina? Come out of the bathroom sweetheart." John said

John's back! That means mommy's back I wiped my tears and quickly unlocked the door. Moving past John at the door to get to mommy. I looked around the room excitedly for her. But the only people in the room was Sam, Dean, John and I. Where's mommy? I turn around to look at John.

"Where's Mommy?"

John took his hands out from behind his back. In his right hand he held a black fedora. Mommy's black fedora. Mommy never took that hat off. Especially not on a hunt it used to be Daddy's hat. Besides me that's all she had left of him. That's when I knew Mommy isn't coming back. She's gone and she's never coming back. My eyes stated to sting with the tears I was holding back. I lowered my head and shut my eyes tightly. Someone probably Sam or Dean started rubbing my back. I heard John start walking towards me. He stopped in front of me then I felt something on my head. I lifted my head and started straight at John.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked the first chapter of Way Back When. Make sure to fav, follow and leave reviews for this story. If yo liked this story go check out Mystery Girls and fav, follow and leave reviews for that story to. Ok well bye.


	2. I'm Not A Nerd!

As Hard as this is I will not Cry. I refuse to cry in front of these people. I refuse to show any signs of weakness. Crying = weakness, weakness = vulnerability and vulnerability will get you killed. Mommy would be disappointed in you if you showed any signs of vulnerability. She'd say 'Cristina what's wrong with you! I pegged you for a better hunter than this! Your being a child! Your insulting your fathers and I's memory! I thought you'd know better than this! This is very disappointing young lady!' So no I WILL NOT CRY! I have to be the brave little solider mommy trained me to be. If I don't I would be insulting Daddy and hers memory. I take a deep breath and walk over to my bed to get my things. I took the .9mm out from under my pillow. And the sawed off that I hide behind the nightstand. I put them both back into my weapons duffel. I took my clothes duffel out from under the bed. I took my Walkman out from inside my clothes duffel and placed in my pocket. Knowing that I'll need something to drowned out the constant weeping of my sorrows. I picked both up and carried them over both shoulders. granted they were a heavy especially the weapons duffel but i'm used to it. John walked toward me and tried to grab my bags I took a step back shaking my head no. He nodded in understandment. He tilted his head to the door signaling that we should go. I took a deep breath and started walking towards the door. When we were outside John put his hand on the small of my back and lead me towards his car. He opened up the trunk and I placed my bags inside. Once he shut the trunk I got in the back seat automatically putting my head phones in and playing the tape. Carry on my wayward son by Kansas started playing. I closed my eyes and let darkness consume me.

* * *

" Cristina wake up, Cristina." I opened my eyes to see hazel ones staring back at me.

"Sam." I whispered

"Yeah?" he asked

"Your face, is way to close to my face."

"Oh. Sorry" he mumbled, his face turning crimson as he moved back to sit properly in his seat.

Again sitting way to close for comfort. Seriously this kid has issues. Does he not understand the meaning of personal space.

"Where are we?" I asked

" Columbus Ohio. Theres a case here."

I just nodded. To be honest I didn't really care every place is the same just different monster. I looked out of my window to see the scene going by. It looked like it was about 2:00 pm, or some where around that time. John pulled in to a motel and parked the car.

"I'm going to go check us in stay here. Okay?" John asked

The three of us all nodded in response. John then left to go check in.

"You can share a bed with me Cristina." Sam said

Why does this not surprise me? Whatever, just go along with it Cristina.

"Wow Sam real smooth. Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Dean laughed

"I do like her" Sam said.

Dean laughed even harder. I'm not sure Sam got the concept of where Dean was going with that. But if he did. Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

"Why don't you ask her to be your girl friend now?" Dean laughed

"What?! No, I, I don't like her that way!" Sam said his face turned crimson.

First off did they complete forget that i'm right here. Second off if Sam was telling the truth i'm pretty sure his face wouldn't be the same color as a fire truck.

"Bull! Your totally crushing on her." Dean said

"Am not!" Sam said

"Are too." Dean said

"Am not!" Sam said

"Are too!" Dean said

I'm fairly certain that they have forgotten that i'm still here. Just then John opened the door on my side.

"Boys! Cut it out. I'm sure your giving poor Cristina a headache! And Dean you know better." John said

"Sorry" said both the brothers.

Man was he right my head is killing me. I smiled up at John for a thanks. He smiled back for a brief moment. He moved out of the way so I could get out of the car. I got out then noticed my Walkman was on the car floor I picked it up before Sam stepped on it. We grabbed our duffel's from inside the trunk and then headed inside our room.

"I'll be back. Dean you have to protect both Sam and Cristina now. Remember to salt the windows and doors."

"Yes, sir." Dean said

With that John left. We heard the grumble of an engine, then the car drove off. Dean started salting the windows and doors. Well this should be, interesting. I sighed. Well if I'm going to be withe the Winchester boys I might as well try and mak an effort of being nice to them.

"Do you want to see some thing cool."

"Sure." Sam said excitedly

Dean just shrugged. I picked up my weapons duffel and brought over to the table. I opened it up and showed them all my weapons. Dean seemed quit impressed with my collection. He seemed even more impressed and a little jealous that I know more about hunting than they do. I could tell Sam put on a fake smile when we were talking about hunting. He probably doesn't like the life very much. Well neither do I but you do have to admit it's pretty cool. The idea of saving people from monsters. Maybe he's dwelling on the fact that we can never have a normal life. I think saving people makes up for that though. Dean seems more into this stuff than both of us. I can't help but wonder if he ever regrets the fact that were hunters. I showed Sam the books I had and he went nuts. The only thing is the books I read are at a high school level. So I promised that i'd read them to him.

"Nerd" Dean said.

"I'm not a nerd i'm a cognitively developed intellectually gifted individual whose mental development and functioning is of a significantly higher level than the average human being." I responded

he was so dumbfounded that he didn't even have a come back just mumbled a 'whatever' Sam laughed at his brothers displeasure of not being able to humiliate me. Granted I could have come back with a simple 'And i'm proud of it.' But I found that rubbing it in his face that i'm smarter than him would give me better satisfaction. All day we played Games and watched tv Dean got us a pizza for dinner. At around 9:45 I started reading The Outsiders to Sam after a few sentences Dean came over to listen to the story I read up to chapter 3 before Sam started yawning. That's when We all started getting ready for bed. Sam and I in one bed Dean in the other. We said our good nights then fell in to the deep calming and restful sensation of sleep. At least it Was for a few hours untill I started having a nightmare. It was about my mom I saw her being killed by the werewolf she was hunting. I got up and walked over to Deans bed. I tapped him a couple of times untill he finally looked at me with drowsy green eyes.

"Cristina? What is it? What's wrong?" Dean asked in sleepy raspy voice.

"um... well um... I uh, I uh had a nightmare and um.." I trailed off .

He looked at me with a sympathetic smile the picked up the cover for me to climb in. I did so and curled up to him.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"No problem." He answered


End file.
